Finding Love
by rikucrazy13679
Summary: I had always lived next to the Charmed Ones for as long as I can remember. Chris has always been my bestfriend. And I, well, I’ve always been secretly in love with him. When he dated that biatch Bianca, it almost killed me. But now, he’s single again.
1. Intro

_**Ummm… this is only my second story, and I'm trying out a new writing style, so please don't flame me!**_

I had always lived next to the Charmed Ones for as long as I can remember. Chris has always been my bestfriend. And I, well, I've always been secretly in love with him. When he dated that bitch Bianca, it almost killed me. But now, he's single again, and I have another chance. I'm not going to chicken out again.

I lived in the house next to the Halliwells. The one Piper says her ex-boyfriend Dan used to live in. I have three sisters; Kendall, Kandace (Kandie), and Krystal. Kendall was the oldest at 19, Kandie the next at 18, Krystal at 17, and then finally, me. At 16 I was the youngest, I was also the most powerful. We were witches too, and I was Kiara, the youngest of the Blackroses. The Blackroses were an elite coven, similar to the Charmed Ones. But we took the East coast, and they had the West coast. They never could know how powerful we truly were. It would screw up the world balance. All they knew is that we were witches; powerful ones.

My cell phone rang and I answered it. "Kia Jane Rosewell… you're late! The movie starts like a minute ago! Just teleport yourself down here… and bring more soda!" It was Chris, and he was joking. I sighed and hung up, before teleporting into the alleyway behind the theatre, carrying a bottle of coke. I walked into the theatre, and jokingly shoved the bottle into Chris. "Kia… Don't make me use telekinesis to pour soda on your head!" he teased. "I would do it back you know!" "Oh yea, you have telekinesis too." "Damn Straight!" I replied.

We headed into the theatre, and sat down. Everyone around me was a couple. I noticed Kendall and Wyatt kissing in the first row. They had been together for a year. I envied her so much. I wished I could just get enough courage to tell Chris how I feel. I noticed Kendall trying to get into my brain, as were the rest of my sisters. We all had mind communication with each other. _**Kia, just tell him already!**_ They all chorused. _Then you can be like me and Wyatt!_ Squealed Kendall; inside my brain. I sighed quietly, my sisters meant well. "What's wrong? Are you okay?" asked Chris, concerned. "Yah, it's just my sisters, in my head again. "Oh." He nodded, and I saw Kendall wink at me and smile out of the corner of my eye. "I'm glad Wyatt, Mel, and I can't communicate in our minds." He said. "You have no idea." I said, before turning back to the movie. I just wished I had courage.

_**I know it isn't as good as my other story, but it will get better, I'm just trying to figure it out. I wrote this for my friend KK, so if you have any ideas, I'll take them. Also… please NO flames.**_


	2. Italy and a new Chris?

_**O.K….here's the next chapter guys. **_

I was in my house again with my sisters, and we were preparing dinner. Tonight the Halliwells were coming over for dinner. Our parents had been killed by demons 2 years ago, so Kendall is and has been in charge ever since. Right now, she was making the filet mignon, Krystal was making mashed potatoes and gravy, Kandie was making desert. I was making drinks and setting the table. I couldn't cook, but I could make the best drinks in the world. Martinis for the adults, and virgin Margaritas for us. "Kiara, you really need to tell him. Piper says that she thinks Chris likes you." Krystal said. I tried not to get my hopes up.

"And when did she tell you this?" I asked. "When I was working at the restaurant yesterday." she replied. Krystal had a part time job at Piper's restaurant, cooking. Krystal also fittingly had the same powers as piper, plus the mind talk, teleporting, and she had shape shifting. Kandie had Phoebe's powers, plus the mind talk, teleporting and talking to animals. Kendall had Paige's powers, the mind talk, teleporting, and, from our Great Aunt Kimberly, Sirening. (Great Aunt Kimmy was a siren.) I had Prue's powers, teleporting, mind talk, elementals, slight sirening, and mind reading/ control. The mind reading/ control only worked on certain people, and it certainly didn't work on the Halliwells.

"You should really change into something sexier to get Chris's attention. I also invited someone over to make Chris jealous." Kandie said. "I really don't think Chris likes me." I said doubtful. And with that, Kandie finished the crembulee, and dragged me up the stairs before doing a complete makeover on me.

I walked down the stairs just as everyone was being seated. My dirty blond hair was up in a twist. I was wearing a blue tube top and a denim mini skirt. I was wearing blue Jimmy Choo heels. I looked almost like my mother. She had been gorgeous. My sisters and I all looked like her. I was seated in between Chris and this dude from school, Fred. Fred had longish red hair and played hockey, basketball, and baseball. He was sort of cute. Fred was flirting with me the entire time, and Chris wasn't really doing anything about it. I sighed sadly, before making an excuse and teleporting off to Italy.

I arrived in Italy in a swirl of pink, and then headed into the nearest pizzeria. I had also bought a new purse from one of the vendors. I sat there looking sad, and a guy came over to me that almost looked like Chris, but different color eyes. "I'm Christopher, I'm from New York, and I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me." He said. Wow, even his name and voice were like Chris's. I agreed, and then I got onto a mo-ped with him. We headed off to Rome, and I forgot all about my problems at home. This guy was almost exactly like Chris. I just pretended I was on a date with my best friend. _If only my Chris and I could do this_, I thought.

_**What do you think? PLEASE NO FLAMES!!!**_


End file.
